


Rook and Ben Play DDR

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging out at the arcade Ben comes across his favorite game DDR, dance dance revolution. He goes off to play it, and soon Rook joins him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rook and Ben Play DDR

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Ben and Rook had finished their patrol for the day. So with some free time Ben decided to show Rook the arcade, his favorite one in all of Bellewood. “This place is great Rook, I used to come here all the time with Kevin.”

“I see so this is a bonding experience?”

“Well you could all it that I guess, but we are just hanging out.” The two walked together side by side. None of the games seemed to stand out to Rook and he wondered what was so great about this at arcade.

He soon found out, as Ben got excited and ran ahead of him. The game he ran up to was quite large and had music coming from it. There was a metal plate with arrows on it. “Oh man DDR!” Ben ran over to it.

“DDR?” He asked, and he examined the machine. It seemed simple enough, step on the arrows to match the ones on the screen. “Is this not pretty simple all you have to do is step on the pads.”

“No they upgraded it, there is a camera that follows your moves, so if you just stand there stepping on the pads you’ll only get half the points, and stay still too long and bam your out.” Rook still looked confused, so Ben decided to show him. He set it on duo, and the music began to play. Stamp on the Ground.

The human began to move and to Rook’s surprise the dancer on the screen moved to Ben’s exact movements. He was really good, he did jumps and spins, and racked up tons of points. However Rook no longer stared at the screen he was transfixed on Ben.

When he jumped or spun his shirt rode up exposing his body. Rook found himself dazed. The song built up to the climax, and Ben performed an amazing feet.

He kicked off the far left arrow, did a flip, his hands hit the up and down arrow, then he came down to hit the right arrow. He flipped again and landed on the next side and began hitting the panels. It was amazing, and he did it so fast. He got a triple S score, getting the highest points on the machine. He panted, and leaned against the bar. “So, you wanna turn?”

“I do not know,” he said, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

“Here we can do couples beginner and it will give tips on moves to use.”

“Alright.” He stood up and joined Ben on the platforms. Ben put money in, and the machine was ready to go.

“Ready Begin!” The machine said and the music began to play. Ben took hold of Rook’s hand, and the two began to play. Rook often would hit the arrows to soon or too late, and it would have effected their score except the eyes was catching their movements and awarding extra points to them.

Every now and then the machine would call out a random move. Like Spin or Dip.

On Spin, Rook spun Ben round and round, the brunette quickly hitting the arrows as he spun.

On Dip, he pulled Ben close and dipped him. “You are very good at this.” He says, and he’s raised up.

“Yes, we have festivals on my home world, and we have similar dance moves to you on earth.” They smiled at each other and really got into it, showing off how in sync they were.

Finally the last move was a dip, and Rook dipped him with such flare and style, he peered deeply into Ben’s eyes. Little did Ben know it wasn’t over, as the machine shouted kiss. Hearing it Ben laughed, but his laughter was silenced as Rook kissed him.

Fireworks erupted on the screen! Ben blushed, being both shocked and aroused by the kiss. The kiss broke and the alien male smiled. “That was fun, an look we made the top of the board.” He says pointing to the screen. He reached over and typed in BROKEN.

The brunette was dazed. “Yeah that’s great.”

Rook looked at him. “Did I do something improper?”

“Improper, um no, I mean yes, no I mean no.” He was so flustered he accidentally tripped.

“Ben!” Rook moved fast and quickly caught him. The two were in a tight embrace in a second. His strong arms wrapped safely around him.

“So um thanks, yeah I think that’s enough for today. Let’s go get a smoothie.” He pulled away from the other male, but his heart was still racing. Rook quickly followed after him, little did they know this day set into motion things that would make their future a lot brighter.

-x- 15 years later -x-

A small boy with brown hair, cat like eyes, and black stripes on his cheeks, and a blue furry tail; came running inside. “So this is it?”

An adult Ben and Rook came in after him. “Yes Young One, this is the place where our hearts first burned for one another.”

“Where we shared our first kiss.” Ben said, till this day that kiss made him blush.

“I wanna play, I wanna play.” He said running up to the DDR machine. Ben chuckled and stepped up with him. The two played, and yeah Young One messed up, but he just laughed and laughed.

After the song was over, Ben hugged his son. He had been with Blonko for many years now, and it was a miracle they got to build a family. Still he would never forget the day it all began when they played DDR.

Their son took their hands and they left the arcade to get a smoothie.

End


End file.
